The present invention relates to a receiver having a function for selecting a program.
When listening to a specific program by a radio receiver, it is a usual practice to turn a tuning knob or depress a selection key which is preset for a broadcasting station, thereby making a receiving frequency to be tuned to a frequency of a broadcasting station which is broadcasting that program.
However, in order to listen to the desired program in the above manner, it is necessary to remember a name or a frequency of the broadcasting station which is broadcasting that program, otherwise to see a program column of a newspaper and the like.
In Europe, a technology which is called a DAB (Digital Audio Broadcasting) and multiplex broadcasts a multiplicity of programs over a single radio wave is established. In this case of DAB, however, it is necessary to select a frequency or a broadcasting station and then further select a program. Selecting only a frequency or a broadcasting station will make it impossible to listen to a desired program.
As is evident from these facts, a conventional receiver has been made to select a broadcasting station based on its frequency, as a result of which a program is selected.
In view of the foregoing points, the present invention aims to provide a receiver by which a user can select a program based on the program itself.
A receiver according to the present invention comprises a first data table containing sets of a service ID and a time data indicating a broadcast time of that program in order of the time and a second data table containing the service ID in the order of a receiving frequency of its program. When performing an operation for selecting a program, it is checked whether or not a data coincident with a service ID of a program of the latest broadcast time among data of the first data table is found in the second data table. As a result of this check, if it is found, then a program of that service ID is selected. If it is not found as a result of the check, the same processing is thereafter repeated to select a program, with a service ID of a program of the next latest broadcast time among data of the first data table.
Accordingly, it is possible to select and receive a program by specifying that program itself.